star_wars_anthology_filmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi, later known as Ben Kenobi 'during his exile, was a Force-sensitive human male Jedi Master who served the Galactic Republic. He was mentor to both Anakin Skywalker and his son, Luke, training them in the ways of the Force. Born on the planet Stewjon, Kenobi was taken as the Padawan learner of Qui-Gon Jinn. Kenobi became the first Jedi in a millennium to defeat a Sith Lord when he defeated Darth Maul during the Battle of Naboo. During the battle, Jinn was mortally wounded by Maul, and perished in Kenobi's arms. At Jinn's behest, Kenobi took Anakin Skywalker to be his own Padawan, training him during the decade leading up to the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars, Skywalker was made a Jedi Knight while Kenobi (as a result of his military successes in the Outer Rim) was granted the title of Master and named to the Jedi Council. The two Jedi fought alongside each other as generals many times. In the last days of the Clone Wars, Skywalker turned to the dark side, betraying the Jedi. Skywalker's new Sith Master, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, used Order 66 to destroy the Jedi Order, though Kenobi survived and reunited with another survivor, Grand Master Yoda. Kenobi confronted Skywalker, who had now taken the name Darth Vader, on Mustafar, and the two dueled. Kenobi emerged the victor, gravely wounding Vader and remorsefully leaving him for dead. However, as Palpatine established the Galactic Empire in place of the Galactic Republic, Vader was rehabilitated, though he was forced to rely on a cyberneticsuit for life support. Kenobi went into exile on Tatooine, where he would watch over Vader's newborn son, Luke Skywalker, who he took to live with his aunt and uncle, Beru and Owen Lars. Seventeen years later, he eventually confronted his old enemy Maul, who he again defeated in a brief duel. As the former Sith lay dying in Kenobi's arms, the two finally made peace, and Maul stated that Luke would avenge them both. Two years after the death of Maul, Kenobi received a message via R2-D2 from Leia Organa asking for help in the Rebel Alliance's fightagainst the Empire. The droid contained the plans to the Death Star, a battle station created by the Empire capable of destroying planets, and the plans needed to be taken to Bail Organa on Alderaan. After Luke Skywalker's aunt and uncle were killed by Imperial forces searching for the plans, Skywalker agreed to join Kenobi on this mission and be trained as a Jedi. The pair were taken to Alderaan by Han Solo, only for them to discover that the planet had been destroyed by the Death Star. Their ship, the ''Millennium Falcon, was captured by the Death Star's tractor beam, and Kenobi was confronted by Darth Vader. Vader and Kenobi dueled again, and Kenobi allowed Vader to kill him so that Luke and his companions could escape the Death Star. In the following years, as Luke continued fighting for the Rebel Alliance, Kenobi continued to give him guidance as a Force spirit, including directing Luke to the planet Dagobah, where Luke received training from his own Master, Yoda. Powers & Abilities Equipment * [[Obi-Wan's First Lightsaber|'''Lightsaber]] - Kenobi was a very capable lightsaber duelist, one of the greatest swordsmen of his time. Throughout his training years, he had learnt several forms of lightsaber combat, especially Form III109. In contrast to the aggressive dueling styles of his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker, Kenobi's combat style was mainly defensive, though he would use aggressive attacks when pressed. He faced some of the most dangerous people in the galaxy, such as the deadly Sith Lord Darth Maul and infamous Jedi Hunter General Grievous, respectively, the latter of whom he fought on at least seven occasions. Though he lost to the cyborg in three of their encounters (the first, fifth and sixth), he was able to survive every time without any serious injury. * [[Obi-Wan's Second Lightsaber|'Second Lightsaber']] - Earlier on, Kenobi had also momentarily, though somewhat less successfully used Jar'Kai against General Grievous and Cad Bane, respectively. He was also capable of using his lightsaber to ground Force lightning, as he demonstrated against Dooku on Geonosis. Kenobi was also able to defeat his former apprentice Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, in an epic duel on Mustafar. Making use of his staunch Form III defense throughout the fight, Obi-Wan was eventually able to exploit Vader's aggressive nature, dismembering the hate-filled Sith Lord when he recklessly jumped towards him.8 He evidently improved upon his dueling capablities during his exile on Tatooine, as he managed to defeat his former nemesis Maul within seconds during their final encounter. * [[Obi-Wan's Third Lightsaber|'Third Lightsaber']] Powers * [[Force|'Force']] - Though Kenobi focused largely on lightsaber combat, he was also very skilled and powerful in use of the Force. He was trained in the use of the mind trick, making use of it whenever he wanted to avoid any physical confrontation. He was also able to use the Force to tame, control, and lead a group of angry gutkurrson Ryloth. As befitted a Jedi, Kenobi was adept at concealing his feelings in the Force when he chose to. He was also capable of using telekinesis to push or levitate objects, or to crush them, as seen when he destroyed two commando droids to recover his lightsaber after a difficult hand-to-hand fight with Darts D'Nar. ]He would also use the Force to augment his natural leaping ability. Prior to his exile on Tatooine, Yoda instructed him on how to communicate his late master, Qui-Gon Jinn, who was unable to visibly manifest as a spirit due to his incomplete training under the Force Priestesses. Through Jinn, Kenobi eventually learned the ability to manifest his consciousness after death, a skill he would later put to good use to guide and counsel his apprentice, Luke Skywalker, during the Galactic Civil War. Relationships Family * Father * Mother Allies * Jedi Order - Allies ** Yoda ✝ - Master ** Mace Windu ** Ahsoka Tano - Ally ** Qui-Gon Jinn ✝ - Master ** Plo Koon ✝ ** Ki Adi Mundi ✝ ** Kit Fisto ✝ ** Saesee Tiin ✝ ** Agen Kolar ✝ ** Shaak Ti ✝ ** Aayla Secura ✝ ** Luminara Unduli ✝ ** Quinlan Vos ** Even Piell ✝ ** Adi Gallia ✝ ** Coleman Trebor ✝ ** Eeth Koth ** Depa Billaba ✝ ** Jocasta Nu ✝ ** Oppo Rancisis ** Yaddle ** Yarael Poof ✝ ** Zett Jukassa ✝ * Padmé Amidala ✝ - Friend * Satine Kryze ✝ - Lover * Captain Rex - Captain * Gregor * Wolffe * Rebel Alliance ** Bail Organa ✝ - Ally ** Han Solo's Strike Team *** Luke Skywalker - Friend & Student *** Han Solo ✝ - Ally *** Chewbacca - Ally *** C-3PO *** R2-D2 - Longtime Ally * Owen Lars ✝ * Beru Whitesun Lars ✝ Enemies * Darth Maul ✝ - Arch Enemy * Galactic Republic ** Darth Vader ✝ - Former Padawan turned Enemy and Killer ** Darth Sidious ✝ ** Stormtroopers *** Stormtroopers *** Desert Troopers * Galactic Republic ** Clone Troopers - Former Army turned Enemies *** Clone Troopers *** 41st Elite Corps *** 501st Legion **** Appo **** Charger ✝ **** Fox ✝ **** Echo **** Tup ✝ **** Fives ✝ **** Jesse **** Kix **** Denal ✝ **** Dogma ✝ **** Hardcase ✝ **** Koho ✝ **** Kreel **** Mixer ✝ **** Oz ✝ **** Redeye ✝ **** Ridge ✝ **** Ringe ✝ *** 212th Attack Battalion **** Commander Cody - Commander & Ally turned Enemy **** Boil **** Crys **** Gearshift ✝ **** Longshot ✝ **** Trapper **** Waxer **** Wooley *** Clone Shock Troopers *** Scout Trooper *** Galactic Marines **** Bacara *** 327th Star Corps **** Bly *** AT_RT Troopers *** 442nd Siege Battalion *** 2nd Airborne Company *** 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps **** Neyo *** Clone Ordnance Specialist * Sepratists ** Count Dooku ✝ - Enemy and Attempted Killer ** General Grievous ✝ - Enemy and Victim ** Asajj Ventress ✝ - Enemy ** Savage Opress ✝ ** Jango Fett ✝ - Enemy ** Battle Droids * Cad Bane's Group ** Cad Bane Gallery Movies Obi-Wan_Kenobi(Rebellion).jpg|Obi-Wan in A New Hope Obi-wan_ghost.jpg|Obi-Wan in The Empire Strikes Back JediGhosts-ROTJ.png|Obi-Wan in Return of the Jedi 0a817ed05ddf4a2887e7308534b0dcd7.jpg|Obi-Wan in The Phantom Menace 594698cf578575e2eb8d5169fcd4cd20--ewan-mcgregor-obi-wan-ewan-mcgregor-star-wars.jpg|Obi-Wan in Attack of the Clones Episode_3_Obi-Wan_Kenobi_2.jpg|Obi-Wan in Rvenge of the Sith TV Series 78aa1937a59359b1e93cd6f0ad6476fa--obi-wan-kenobi-clone-wars-james-darcy.jpg|Obi-Wan in Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_3_“Mid-Season“_Trailer_13.jpg|Obi-Wan in Star Wars: Rebels Merchandise 902345-obi-wan-kenobi-011.jpg|Obi-Wan as a Hot Toy 75135_Obi-Wan-Kenobi_Mugshot_672x896.png|Obi-Wan in Lego Video Games Obi-Wan_DI_Figurine.png|Obi-Wan in Disney Infinity Category:A New Hope Characters Category:Empire Strikes Back Characters Category:Return of the Jedi Characters Category:The Phantom Menace Characters Category:Attack of the Clones Characters Category:Revenge of the Sith Characters Category:Male Category:Jedi Category:Masters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Force Users Category:Humans Category:Characters Killed by Darth Vader